Little Sister?
by Neko-sama123
Summary: Kagami Taiga. Most people would think that he's an only child, right? That's what the Seirin Basketball club thought, too. But, what happens when a girl, looking nothing like Kagami Taiga, claims to be his little sister? Rated for substituted cursing. Slight OCxIzuki, mostly nonpairing, though. Humor, hurt/comfort, friendship&family, too. Sorry for the bad summary and the bad story
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm Neko, I see you have stumbled upon this little note here! This is my first ever Kuroko no Basuke story! Go easy on me, kay? If it's bad, just say 'Neko, this is stinky' or something, no flames, please. If it's okay, then put a little encouragement in the review, alrighty? I'll need all the help I can get because I'm not that good at writing. I've got proof. My other stories/one-shots suck buttcakes.**

**DING DONG! Haha, just kidding, just wanted to see if you were actually reading this. This is an OCxIzuki story, sorry if you don't like those. But if you don't you wouldn't be reading this. Or you would just to be a mean butt flamer…I'll cry.**

**Disclaimer: Well, since I don't own this, and since this is a site called FAN FICTION, I don't really think there is a need for me to say it, but this is the first and last time I'll disclaim. I do not own Kuroko no Basuke. There.**

**So, I'll do my best, if it sucks terribly, and if you guys absolutely hate it, I'll stop. Okay, little kitties, now that that is over, here is my first chapter…**

**Little Sister?**

It was quite chilly, despite it being spring. That was strange. The team was currently practicing in the basketball gym, focusing on their individual skills. Deciding to let the team take a break, Riko blew her pink whistle.

"Alright, guys! Now, I know that-"

_SLAM!_

"Kagami Taiga!" a feminine voice screamed from the gym doors. Every student in the gym stopped what they were currently doing and stared at the aforementioned student. The tall young man froze and winced. He slowly pivoted towards the gym doors as his teammates snicker.

"H-hai?" Kagami stuttered. A girl stomped in, looking absolutely pissed. She had raven black hair up in a high ponytail, tied with a slim purple ribbon, with her hair reaching her tailbone. She had a fringe covering her right eye, and the hairs' tips were a dark purple. Her eyes were slanted, much like an adult cat's, and her visible eye was a light grey. She had a short stature, being 152 cm, or 5', and had a slim body, having a decent chest size, a little bigger than Riko's but not as large as Momoi's or Alex's. The short girl was dressed in a dark grey dress shirt, with a royal purple tie tucked into a dark purple vest with grey hems. She had on a black skirt that reached mid-thigh with royal purple trims on top of a pair of black and grey leggings that reached right below the knee-cap. She had on black boots that reached mid-calf with dark purple laces and black aglets. On her shoulder was a black backpack with the initials _KY_ on it.

"Where have you been, young man?!" she growled, "I have been at the airport waiting for you to come pick me up for a full hour!" At this, Kagami paled. He gulped.

"Sumimasen! I was practicing basketball." the older boy explained. The girl had anime tears running down her face as she slumped down.

"Tai-kun forgot about me." the short girl whimpered softly. She continued to whimper while sitting on the floor as Kagami rolled his eyes.

"Baka…"

"OI!" the unknown girl screamed at him. She stood up abruptly, and hit him over the head. He didn't even flinch. The girl growled at him and continued to swat at Kagami, scolding him over and over again, before rambling onto random subjects.

"-and why didn't you wash the dishes at your apartment?!"

"Um, what now?" Kagami deadpanned. He patted the shorter girl's head, who, in turn, huffed. Kagami coughed awkwardly as his teamed stared in confusion. Riko coughed loudly, looking less than amused.

"Ahem…Kagami-kun. Who is this?" Riko asked, or more like demanded, a smile on her face. The unknown girl brightened up, and jumped around, squealing. She danced up to Riko and hugged her and jumped up and down.

"My name is Kagami Yumiko! I'm Taiga's little sister and I was born five hours after Taiga was! It's a pleasure to meet you! Call me Yumiko!" the girl giggled happily, releasing her senior from her grip. Riko laughed awkwardly and distanced herself away from her.

"Ehehehe….right…" Riko muttered. She stared at the younger girl, who was four centimeters shorter. She stared at Yumiko's face, which was quite catlike. How was she Kagami's twin?

**xXx**

"EEEHHH?!" the basketball club screamed. Koganei, Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda all raced up to Kagami, questioning him about his sister.

"Why didn't you tell us that you had a sister?!" Koganei and Kawahara yelled at him. Furihata and Fukuda glared at him.

"Koga, Kawahara! That's not the right question! The right question is: 'Can we date your sister?'!" Furihata and Fukuda yelled at the other two. Kagami looked at the four shorter boys with a look of disdain on his face.

"No. You may not date my sister." Kagami huffed, folding his arms.

"Ne, ne, nii-chan! Don't forget to pout, and I'll take a picture! I'll send it to Alex!" Yumiko chimed, taking out her phone. Kagami growled, and looked away. Yumiko pouted and turned to Riko. She stuck her hand out.

"Moshi mosh! You must be Aida-senpai. The coach of the basketball club, correct?" Yumiko asked, her demeanor quite calm. Riko nodded, sweat dropping.

"Sorry if I was too hyper for you. Ehehehe…I tend to get like that when I meet new people…who are around my age, at least. Thank you for taking good care of nii-chan for me, senpai! He needs as much beatings as he can!" Yumiko exclaimed, making a thumbs-up hand motion, grinning. "Now, I think we should all stay at Taiga's house for the night! Yay!"

Riko nodded along with her before yelling, "Alright, team! We're going to Kagami's house! Tell your parents we are staying for the weekend. Now, go get your things and we'll head out! After all, it is Friday, that means time for some team bonding!"

Kagami yelled in protest while his teammates cheered as they all ran towards the locker room.

**xXx **

"Oi, Aida-senpai…why did you agree with Yumi-chan to go to my apartment for the weekend?" Kagami asked her while the whole team walked along the streets. His little sister was skipping ahead with Koga and the other first years, with the team chattering loudly behind them. Kuroko himself was walking next to Kagami and Riko, listening in on their conversation, being his quiet self.

"Eh? Oh, I did it because it has been a while since we all went to your house, so I thought, 'why not?'" Riko explained, "Though, I'm not gonna cook for you guys. I'll let Mitobe, you, or someone else cook." Kagami sighed in relief.

"Just make sure that Yumiko will _not_ cook."

**xXx**

At Kagami's Apartment

**xXx**

"Nya~ I can't wait! It's going to be so exciting!" Yumiko cheered, "Oh, wait! Let me put my things away in the other room. Tai-kun, you have other extra rooms, right?" Kagami nodded. Yumiko squealed and bolted out the door and into another room, taking all her luggage with her.

"Your sister is cute." Koga whispered. Mitobe and Fukuda nodded in agreement, though Mitobe a bit hesitant. Kagami whacked Koga, looking miffed.

"Don't say that about my sister," Kagami huffed, "plus, she's got advanced hearing." Koga paled.

"Nooooo….. I don't want her to know already!" he whined. Kuroko smiled slightly. He poked Kagami's shoulder.

"They are right, though, Kagami-kun. She is quite beautiful, in a 'girl next door' kind of way." Kuroko explained in agreement. Kagami groaned.

"Not you, too…"

"Okay, my darling little evil kitties! Do you know what time it is?" Yumiko chimed, dancing back into the room. Her attire was different this time. She wasn't in a dress shirt or a skirt anymore, but in pajamas. She was in loose black pajamas that had a cat theme. The long pants had cats printed everywhere, and the t-shirt had a purple kitten on the front, with the words, '_Nyantastic, minna-nyan!' _The cat was standing on its hind legs, and forming a thumb's up symbol with its front paws. Everyone stayed quiet. Yumiko pouted.

"YOU!" Yumiko screamed, pointing to Hyuga. The taller boy choked on his spit.

"H-hai?"

"Do _you_ know what time it is?" Yumiko asked with an unknown glint in her visible eye.

"S-spin the bottle?" Hyuga asked, head tilted. Yumiko brightened up.

"See, Tai-nii-chan! Be more like him! He knows how to answer my questions!"

"You are annoying."

"I know!"

**xXx**

"Spin the bottle already!" Izuki yelled at Hyuga. The game has been going on for fifteen minutes and it was Hyuga's turn to spin the bottle. He kept on making small calculations in his head, wanting to get the bottle to land on Kuroko or Kagami.

"Don't talk to me like that, baka!" Hyuga scolded. The boy huffed and folded his arms before spinning the bottle. The whole party watched as it spun four times before stopping in between Riko and Yumiko.

"A-ano…."

"Okay! In my rules, you have to ask both of us! If we say truth, only one question. If we pick dare, you will give us…let's say, two dares!" Riko exclaimed, "Now, go!"

"…Truth or Dare…?"

At the question, Yumiko turned to Riko and grinned widely.

"Ne, ne, Riko-senpai! I'll do whatever you do!"

"Um…..truth, I guess." Riko muttered, blushing. She wasn't used to this much respect. She was hoping that he wasn't going to ask any questions about dating or anything like tha-

"Hm….if you were to hug any of us, who would it be?"

Thank God. Both girls sighed; Riko in relief and Yumiko just because she was copying Riko.

"I'd hug you, Hyuga…" Riko muttered quietly, blushing. Hyuga did a small fist pump, but was blushing anyway.

"That's a Hyuga-mount of blush you got there, Hyuga-senpai!" Yumiko giggled. Kagami grunted.

"Your puns are not funny, Yumi. No. Just….just no. We've already got Izuki. He's a very-!" Kagami started.

"He's probably a very punny guy. Yes. Yes I am." Izuki interrupted. Yumiko snickered, patting his back.

"I like you! You're funny." Yumiko chuckled, "Okay, my turn to answer. I would hug all of you! But…if I absolutely _had_ to choose one, it would probably be Izuki-senpai. He just reminds me of a kitty! I love kitties! AH! Izukitty! Nya! Nya! Meow with me, Izukitty-kun! Nya!"

Izukitty- erm….Izuki….blushed slightly, but complied.

"…n….nya~"

"Kawaii!" Yumiko cooed, "I'll be right back, my lovely little cupcakes!"

The girl quickly zoomed out of the room and into hers to retrieve something. A few minutes later, she came back, hands behind her back. The guys stared at her. She jumped on Izuki and placed something on his head.

"Tada~" Yumiko announced. The group stared at Izuki. The seventeen year old was wearing a silver sparkly headband with cat ears. They quietly started to snicker.

"…I…Izukitty!" Fukuda, Koga and Kagami snickered. Izuki tilted his head in confusion, taking off the headband. Yumiko pouted.

"Cute, right?"

"H…H…Hahahaha! Hilarious!"

Even Kuroko was snickering quietly.

"Alright, getting serious. It is Riko's turn to spin the bottle." Hyuga chuckled. He was never going to let Izuki live this down. It's a good thing both Kagami siblings snapped pictures. It's a good source of blackmail.

Riko, still laughing, spun the bottle. It spun seven times before landing on Kagami. Riko grinned, turning to Kagami.

"Kagami. Truth. Dare. Pick."

The older boy shrunk. "D-dare." The larger student shook as the girl got a creepy grin.

"I dare you….to tickle Yumiko." Riko commanded. The older boy's eyes widened. Oh, dear Kami no. Yumiko was smiling, petting Koganei's and Izuki's hair, meowing to them.

_Pet._

"Nya~"

_Pet._

"Nya~"

_Pet._

"Nya~"

_Pet._

"Nya~"

Kagami hesitantly put his arms around Yumiko's waist, and grabbed her, throwing her on the couch, before tickling the younger girl. He smiled childishly as his little sister shrieked in laughter.

"S-stop! R-rape! RAPE! He's….he…he's gonna rape me! MAKE HIM STOP!" Yumiko squealed in between breaths. As a retort, she tickled him back.

"No! H-Haha, Y-Yumiko, s-stahpit! I-it's my dare to tickle you! Hahaha!" Kagami bellowed, laughing. Riko and the team smiled. They haven't seen him like this in a while.

"N-no! Don't use tickle! Taiga used Tickle! Nooooo! Don't do it! Please! Tiger, return!" Yumiko screamed, still laughing as her brother continued.

"Kagami-kun, you can stop. Don't torment your little sister." Hyuga told the younger student, quietly laughing.

**xXx**

"Urrrrrg."

"Is Yumiko-san okay?" Kuroko asked the girl's brother. Kagami nodded nonchalantly.

"Yeah. This always happens when I tickle her. It's no big deal."

"A-ano…Yumiko-chan? Daijobu?" Koga asked, poking her shin. The girl groaned in response.

"My sides hurt."

**xXx**

A few hours later, at eight o'clock, Kagami and Yumiko served drinks, and the team were getting to know each other better.

"Oi, Yumi, why did you come back to Japan in the first place?" Kagami asked the short girl. The girl smiled, but hesitated.

"O-Okaa-chan told me to, and America was quite boring. The foods are very fatty, but I've gotta admit, the French fries over there are splendid. I fell in love with them. I'd marry them if I could. But…then again…that means I would eat my own husband….." Yumiko sang, dancing around the basketball team to serve more drinks. The team stared at her.

"Um…."

"But, I would never eat my own husband; so therefore, I could never marry French fries. I'd probably end up marrying….. Riko-chan." Yumiko hummed. She giggled as Riko started to choke, "Nah, nah, I'm just horsing around, Ri-chan! I'm just kidding!"

"I'm not into girls." Riko muttered, face planting into the couch. Yumiko smiled gleefully, and then poked Koga's cheek.

"Nya~"

**xXx**

"Eh…."

The team stared at her as she hugged him and stroked his hair, copying what a lover would do. She then took out the same headband, and placed it behind his ears.

"Totally nyantastic."

**xXx**

11:30 PM

**xXx**

The basketball club had been at the Kagami household for a few hours, and Yumiko served many sweets, eating just as much as she served. Now, Furihata and the other first years were dead asleep on the floor or the couches, except Kagami and Kuroko. Mitobe, Koganei and Tsuchida were asleep closer to the walls. Yumiko was jumping on the couch, before squealing and whining.

"Come on! Let's keep playing! Taiga! Taiiiiii-!" Yumiko whined, before falling straight onto the carpet, snoring softly.

"Is she okay?" Kiyoshi asked, face covered in concern.

"Yeah, she's fine. She's got a weird body system." Kagami shrugged. Izuki and Kuroko stared at the sleeping girl, both nudging her.

"Nyooo, Okaa-chan. I don't want to go to school… Leave me alone." Yumiko snored, rolling on top of Riko, who was napping next to her. Yumiko's head was on the other girl's stomach, and she curled up in a fetal position.

"Kawaii." Kuroko clipped bluntly. Izuki nodded absently.

"Oi!" Kagami seethed.

"Hey, Kagami, calm down. They are only speaking the truth. It's not like we are planning to rape her or anything." Kiyoshi yawned. He clumsily climbed onto the couch Yumiko was bouncing on earlier, and fell into dreamland.

"Good night, Kagami-kun. Izuki-kun." Kuroko said, nodding, before heading towards the rooms. Izuki shrugged, and decided to fall asleep on the floor.

"Have a good rest, Kagami-kun." Izuki moaned, drifting away into the land of dreams. Kagami stared at him, before picking up his twin.

"Yumi-chan. You do know that they'll figure out the real reason why you came back sooner or later…right?" Kagami whispered as he headed to her room. He noticed that when she first answered his question, she hesitated. When something is more serious, she hesitates.

"Yeah. I'm not gonna tell them, though, Tai. I'm scared. I'm afraid that they'll react like the others did in America. Remember how Reese, Jacob and Kona reacted? They found out about it, and started seeing me as a totally different person." Yumiko responded, voice bleary from sleep, "Yes, Tai, I know that your friends are different than them…but, you know me. Trust issues, remember?"

"Mm. Alright. I won't tell them about it, I promise. But you have to tell them the real reason once you trust them enough. Promise me that, okay?" Kagami told the smaller girl. The girl nodded.

Kagami stopped at a specific door, with a sign on it, letters reading: '**Yumikitty-chan's Room'** on it. He opened the door, gently set his sister down onto her new bed, and hugged her.

"Oyasuminasai, Yumiko."

"Oyasuminasai, Taiga-nii-chan…. Sleep well…" Yumiko mumbled sleepily. She snorted, rolled over, and fell asleep.

**Hehe, hi again! Neko here! I kind of left a cliffhanger there! But you won't find out her 'secret' until next chapter! It's not really a secret, because it's more of an ability/disorder that she is hiding from everyone else. If you had read the whole thing, here's a cookie. If you prefer something else, here's your something else! *hands reader their cookie/something else* **

**Thank you again for reading! If you liked it, leave a good review, and I'll be happy. If you didn't, leave a review saying, 'This is stinky!' and I'll go cry in the corner over there. *points to corner***

**I got it all set up just in case.**

**Okay, thank you for reading this awful note! Love you, nya~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neko: Hi guys! I originally typed this chapter and the first chapter as one huge, gigantic, twelve paged chapter, three-thousand words and all, but then I just went like, "Nah, I'll just split it," and then I worked on it from there.**

**Hopefully, if you are still reading this, then that means you actually like my terrible work that I worked hard on. Thank you so much! I appreciate it! I love you! I'll keep on doing my best, okay? Ganbatte, minna-san! Haha, total and major otaku moment. :3 Love you, nya~**

**Little Sister?**

Izuki, who was lying on the floor, woke up suddenly. He smelt something burning. His eye twitched.

"Fire…" Izuki muttered, "Oh crud." He looked around, seeing smoke. His eyes widened.

Koganei, awake from the smell of burning, grunted, "Riko, stop cooking."

Riko, the forever early bird, was already awake, and pouted, "It's not me today." She paled, panicking, "Oh snap, I think that's Yumiko…! Oh, dear…" The rest of the team was up and awake by now, all in different stages of panic.

"I don't think the girl can cook!" Fukuda wheezed.

"Oh no….what are we gonna do?!" Furihata wailed, running around.

"What if the apartment burns down?!" Tsuchida muttered to himself, hyperventilating.

Kagami was quiet, but he looked pissed off. As the minutes passed, his frustration grew before he blew.

"YUMIKO!"

**xXx**

"Sumimasen…" Yumiko wailed, clinging onto her brother. Kagami ignored her. Yumiko whined, "Nii-chan! I said I'm sorry! Don't ignore me! Please!"

"Hn."

"Wah!" Yumiko screamed. She changed tactics, deciding to throw a temper tantrum on the floor.

"What are you, five?! This attitude is unattractive for a 16 year old girl!" Kagami yelled at her, dropping his act. Yumiko calmed down.

"Why do you care if it's unattractive, nii-chan? You don't want me to date anyway!" Yumiko huffed, sticking her tongue out at him.

The team watched, flustered.

"At least act womanly!" Kagami grumbled. Yumiko grunted.

"Ew. Women are expected to be dainty! 'Oh, darling, stay in the kitchen! You're too weak! You can't fight! Women belong in the kitchen! Women are supposed to stay home! Women are supposed to care for the children while the big, tough men are out! Women can't work! Women can't beat men!' All a load of bull poo!" Yumiko ranted, her voice squeaking angrily, "I know that you know, Taiga, that I do not like to be treated like some doll! I despise that treatment!"

"Nice speech, girl! I'm so proud of you!" Riko cheered, beaming. Yumiko smiled.

"Thanks, Mom!"

"What?" the team questioned, looking at her weirdly.

"American thing."

"Oh."

"Taiga, can you cook pancakes please?" Yumiko asked suddenly, "Seirin team, are any of you allergic to anything?"

"**No, Yumiko-chan!**" the team chorused, before moving into the living room. Yumiko shrugged, and started making the batter, adding chocolate chips into the mix. She readied the stove and the griddle, taking a spatula from a drawer. She added a little bit of oil onto the griddle so her older brother wouldn't have to worry about it.

"Okay, Yumi, gimme the spatula." Kagami yawned, holding his hand out expectantly. She handed him the utensil, before walking into the living room.

"Hi there, Seirin! We're having pancakes for breakfast! Tell me, what breakfast beverage is your favorite?" Yumiko asked the team and coach, a pen and pad in her hand. She quickly wrote the names of the club members with a dash next to them. She turned the coach first, "Riko-chan?"

"Milk please."

_Scribble._

"Captain Hyuga?"

"Orange juice, please. Thank you."

_Scribble._

"Izukitty-kun?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

"Ok, you'll have milk then *giggle*."

_Scribble._

"Kuroko-kun?"

"Do you have a vanilla shake?"

"Er…I could make one for you… Don't worry! I'm good with making shakes, smoothies, and other sweet things! I won't mess it up! Do you want anything else in it? No? Okay."

_Scribble._

"Koganei-kun?"

"Milk."

_Scribble._

"Mitobe-kun?"

"Mitobe will have orange juice, Yumiko-chan."

_Scribble. "_Okay, thank you for telling me that, Koganei-kun."

"Tsuchida-kun?"

"Orange juice as well, please. Thank you."

"You're welcome!" _Scribble, _"Furihata-kun, Kawahara-kun and Fukuda-kun?"

"**Milk please! Thank you, Yumiko-chan!"** all three boys chimed, smiling.

"You're welcome! It is my pleasure to serve you! It's what friends and hosts are for!" Yumiko laughed, scribbling all the beverages onto the pad, before walking into the kitchen.

**xXx**

"I feel like she was a waitress back in America." Kawahara assessed, staring at her form. Yumiko was balancing plates and glasses, placing them in a specific order.

_Clink. Clink._

"Most likely; she does carry platters and things with grace, showing that she has had the practice." Koga agreed, nodding his head.

"_Oi, Tai-nii! Put the pancakes on the plate next to the stovetop! Don't shove some in your mouth, you fatty!"_ the team heard Yumiko yell in the kitchen. They shook their heads. Same old Kagami.

**xXx**

"Breakfast is ready! Come one, come all! Hurry up before Taiga and I eat them all!" Yumiko exclaimed. Everyone rushed into the dining area, sitting in seats where they had their preferred drinks in the morning.

"Is everyone seated?" Yumiko asked, sitting down next to Kuroko. The blue haired boy was already sipping his milk shake, a small smile gracing his lips. On his other side, a seat was saved for the older Kagami. Next to the plate was a tall glass of chocolate milk.

"Isoide*, nii-chan!" Yumiko called towards the kitchen. The older Kagami walked into the dining room with two plates of pancakes, and a bottle of syrup balancing on his head. Yumiko took the bottle of syrup and drizzled a huge amount on her empty plate as the whole Seirin team stared, getting used to her behavior. She quickly placed three fluffy pancakes on everyone's plate, and drizzled a syrupy happy face on the top pancake, excluding hers.

"Itadakimasu!" the team, the coach and the catlike girl exclaimed, before digging in. Furihata, Fukuda, Koganei and Kawahara groaned in gratitude.

"Kagami, you make the best food in the whole world! We love you for that, man!" the four groaned. Kagami blushed slightly.

"Eh… it's nothing…"

**xXx Time Skip xXx**

As Kagami cleaned up the dining area and the kitchen, Yumiko lead the boys to the bathroom.

"Okay, my little kittens, go shower and get dressed! Hopefully you brought extra clothing! If not, you can go borrow Tai's! He won't mind. Riko, you can borrow my clothing!" Yumiko announced, leading the boys to the bathroom. She freely walked into the bathroom, and showed them all the necessities.

"Okay, this is how you use the shower. Over here is Taiga's shampoo and soap, and here is the lotion… do guys still use lotion? Hm… whatever. Split up by height. The shorter ones will go here, and the taller ones will go into the other bathroom. Taller people, follow me." Yumiko instructed. She led the taller boys to another bathroom, a few rooms away. A few doors down was Taiga's room, and a few doors down from his room was Yumiko's room. The bathroom's layout was the same as the first bathroom.

"Thank you, Yumiko-chan!"

"Mhm. Bye!"

**xXx**

"Okay, Riko, since the boys are occupying the guest bathrooms, you can use mine. I'll prepare some clothing for you while you shower, okay? But first, here is how you use everything." Yumiko told the older girl. She instructed how to use the appliances, and showed her where the shampoos and soaps are, before gesturing to the vanilla scented lotion that stood on the sink's surface.

"Thank you, Yumiko! Um, Yumiko, there are a lot of scents here. Is there a specific one you don't want me to use?"

"No, it doesn't matter, you can use any of them."

**xXx Time Skip! xXx**

After everyone finished their showers, the team was watching the Kagami twins clean up the apartment. Yumiko was trying to get every single one of her kitten knickknacks everywhere, to make it seem homier, while the older Kagami was just fixing the couch and placing the cushions on the couches. Yumiko was on a chair, reaching a high place, dusting it, before placing another cat knickknack down. She hopped down from the chair and quietly pushed it back where it belong, before running into her room. Kagami, who finished the couches, lay down on one.

"Er…guys? Shouldn't we go head out?" Izuki asked the twins. Kagami groaned, before getting up.

"One minute! I can't find my kitty sweaters!" Yumiko called, a huge clatter following, "I found it, never mind! No need to worry!"

She skipped out of the room with two sweaters, one gray and the other black, a black bag and a soccer ball. Both sweaters had cat ears on the hood and a cat tail hanging from the small of the back. She quickly shoved the gray one over her head, letting the tail fall to her calves, and tossed the black one to Izuki.

"Here you go Izukitty! It matches your hair color, so there you go! Oh, wait! Hold on, one second. Taiga, stay put." The short girl giggled, racing back to her room. She emerged twenty seconds later and tackled the older Kagami, shoving a red, orange and black sweater on him. He snorted. Now he can live up to his name. He was wearing a sweater. A tiger sweater.

"Alright let's move out!" Riko commanded, giggling.

**xXx**

"Let's go to the park." Koga suggested. The team shrugged, Koga then smirked, "Kagami, lead the way!"

"Why do I have to do it?" Kagami complained. He received a glare from the other first years, he shivered, "Okay, okay, I'll do it. Geez, calm down."

**xXx At the park xXx**

Yumiko sat on a nearby bench, watching the boys played basketball. She turned to Riko.

"Ne, Riko-chan…" Yumiko started, trailing off. Riko looked at her, smiling.

"Yes, Yumiko?" Riko asked. Yumiko hummed, tapping her chin.

"Well…I was thinking, can I become the manager for the Seirin basketball club…?" Yumiko nervously asked, scratching her ear. Riko hummed, deep in thought.

"Hmm… what makes you a good manager, better than Momoi Satsuki?" Riko asked, smirking. Yumiko flinched.

"Oh…Taiga told me about this Momoi person…a real threat..." Yumiko mumbled. Her visible grey eye flashed to purple. She glared at the sky, pulling her fringe out of her face, clipping it up, showing her non-visible eye, which was the same color as her left, previously grey eye. Continuing, "Momoi Satsuki, from Teiko. Previous manager for the Generation of Miracles, otherwise known as _MiraGen._ She is very skilled in gathering information about the other team, which I find pretty creepy."

Her now purple eyes darted to Riko's face. Riko stared at her, confused. The usually happy go lucky girl was acting serious, a sight Riko has never seen. "Ne, Yumiko, what is your ability?" Riko asked the different Yumiko.

"I don't know. Okaa-san never told me the real name, but I just call it _Neko no Dorobo, Neko Doro_ for short, English for Cat Thief. It's just different personalities of me though, known to the world as dissociative identity disorder, or bipolar, but with both purple eyes, I can see anyone's information, without them knowing, and without a computer. It's like I'm a robot or something, I can see all information, just by thinking, looking or talking with the person. It's weird and creepy…ugh... That's the purple side, Fumiko, which is the darker side, meaning dark thoughts about things, or the more negative and pessimistic side." _Fumiko_ explained, still looking at the sky, a sinister smile forming. Riko scooted away from her.

"I usually have both eye colors showing, heterochromatic, purple and grey, kind of like Akashi Seijuro, the captain of the Rakuzan team. My fringe weakens the ability, so I clip it up whenever I use it. The heterochromatic side is the optimistic side, focusing on putting things all together, from body postures to information gathered, all that_, Yumiko_. When both of my eyes are grey, that is usually the more silent part of me, the neutral side. Grey Yumiko, otherwise known as _Kumiko_. Focused on reading body posture, gestures, and emotions. Kumiko has lesser presence than me, Fumiko, being usually silent, like a hunting wild cat, almost invisible. But _Neko no Dorobo_ doesn't give me just that. It lets us, as in those who also have these two colored eyes, have better hearing, sight, smell, and flexibility, just like a cat's. That's why _Neko no Dorobo _has the word _Neko_ in it." Fumiko continued, a minuscule smile on her face. Her left eye switched back to light grey.

"There's a lesson for you, Riko-chan!" _Yumiko_ giggled, clapping her hands cutely, "Oh, yeah, and this ability flowing through my veins is only in the Kagami veins, being in the bloodline, going through the females, while the males have the stronger, taller, physical stature."

Finishing, the raven haired girl stood up, and juggled the soccer ball.

"Asobou**." Yumiko challenged, kicking the soccer ball higher into the air, before hitting it up with her head. Riko smirked, nodding. Together, the two girls moved into a more open spaced field, before both got into position.

**xXx Meanwhile, with the guys… xXx**

"Oi, Kagami! Stop trying to watch over Yumiko!" Fukuda complained to him. Kagami, who was, like Fukuda had complained, trying to keep an eye on Yumiko, deflated.

"Gomen…it's just that…I'm worried over the little midget…I can't help but worry…Yumiko was a tiny little thing when we were younger, being fragile and weak. She only has one kidney, you know? That's also another reason why I'm so out of character over my sister. Hopefully she brought extra water for herself…" Kagami explained. His friends nodded in realization, now worrying over the young first year. Kagami grinned.

"But it's alright. Riko is with her, and I trust our coach."

The second years smiled, happy for Riko. She has gotten the untamed tiger's respect and trust. She has to be careful not to break it or abuse it.

"Now, enough emotional stuff! Let's play!" Kagami exclaimed, dribbling.

**xXx With the girls xXx**

"Eh…Riko-chan~" Yumiko drawled, "I'm tired! I don't want to play anymore." The mini soccer game had been going on for only ten minutes, the score being 5-5, a tie between the two girls. Both girls, although scrawnier than a toothpick, can put up a fight when it comes to challenges.

"Eh? Already, Yumiko-chan?" Riko whined, folding her arms playfully. The younger girl nodded. Riko chuckled, "Alright. We'll go watch the boys. I bet you want to go see your brother's skills after so long, right, Yumiko?"

"Ah-huh!" Yumiko agreed, already skipping towards the basketball courts. Riko sighed happily. She could finally talk to another girl. Yes, Yumiko would be a great manager for the basketball team.

As the girls reached the courts, Kagami had already dunked the ball six times, with the help of the other first years. The second years, without Kagami, had used Kiyoshi as their substitute 'Kagami,' letting him do dunks. The first years were leading by three points, the score being 9-6, in favor of the first years. Riko smirked at the setup, remembering the first few days of practice, when Kuroko and Kagami weren't as close.

"Ah, it seems that they are doing first years versus second years. Ganbatte, minna-nyan!" Yumiko whispered, doing a small fist pump. She turned to Riko, "Riko-chan, where is Kuroko-kun?" Riko giggled quietly before responding.

"He's there alright, you just have to wait until one of the second years pass to another second year, and Kuroko will be there." Riko laughed. Yumiko tilted her head.

"Eh? How? How is -!" Yumiko started. Her eyes went wider than dinner plates, and jaw dropped to the ground after seeing Kuroko's famous pass, "Sugoi! I wanna learn to do that! Are you sure Kuroko isn't doing magic?" Riko sweat dropped.

"No, he's not. He just has a lack of presence, kind of like Kumiko." Riko explained. Yumiko nodded, both of her eyes sparkling.

"That's super-duper extra über cool!" Yumiko exclaimed loudly. The young men looked in their direction. Yumiko grinned cheekily, waving. Kagami waved back.

"Yumiko, do you wanna join?" Koga asked eagerly. Yumiko blushed in embarrassment.

"Gomen, I don't know how to play!" Yumiko replied uneasily. Furihata laughed loudly.

"Nonsense! We'll teach you!" Furihata proclaimed, punching his fist out. Yumiko shook her head. Furihata pouted, "Come on, Yumiko~! Don't be a downer~" Yumiko shook her head frantically.

"When I say 'I don't know how to play,' I mean that I just don't want to go against you guys…" Yumiko whistled, climbing the fence and sitting on top of it, "Nope, I'm not sitting here! This fence is puncturing my butt! Ouch." She hopped off. Kuroko appeared behind her, and tapped her shoulder.

"AH! Shiz, Kuroko! You scared the cats out of me! What?" Yumiko wheezed after screaming in surprise. Kuroko pointed to her right eye.

"You are showing your right eye. Is that it's natural color?" the cyan haired boy asked. Yumiko nodded in response.

"Yeah, these are natural. Born with two different colored eyes." Yumiko replied, securing her hair again. Kagami flinched.

"I didn't know you would allow them to see so soon, Yumiko." Kagami airily said, spinning a basketball on his finger. Yumiko shrugged.

"Well…Riko asked me what my ability was, so I told her. _Neko Doro_. _Neko Doro_ is also one reason why I moved back. Stupid people can't accept the fact that I'm different. Hehehe... They deserve to die! Ehehehe~" Yumiko chuckled darkly, her grey eye switching to purple. Fumiko has appeared again, "What I would give just to see their reactions of just how different I am!" Kagami sighed. The whole team just backed away from her. The girl continued to ramble on about the blood of her victims, oblivious to the scared looks she was getting. Kagami sighed, and picked her up by the hood, shaking her around like a rag doll, very vigorously. The originally grey eye turned back to grey, and her maniacal expression softened.

"Oops… sorry that you had to see it, guys. Fumiko is just so bloodthirsty, it's hilarious!" Yumiko giggled. Getting confused looks, Yumiko grinned mischievously. "If you wanna know so badly, you can ask Riko or Taiga! I'm not gonna repeat myself again!"

"Yumiko-chan is crazy! I'm scared of her!" "Is…is this going to be okay?" Yumiko dulled, pouting as she heard the comments.

"Yeah, I'm crazy guys. But it's okay! Craziness is good for the soul! Besides, you won't see Kumiko or Fumiko unless my fringe is up, I promise! I'll unpin my fringe right now if the others make you uneasy!" Yumiko exclaimed nervously, unpinning her fringe, letting it fall in front of her eye. Kagami hugged her.

"Let's just sit down, okay? I wanna tell you the majority of my reason of moving back…" Yumiko whimpered. She plopped down on the asphalt, pulling Riko, Kuroko and Kagami down with her. Yumiko immediately snuggled into Riko, the only other girl. As the whole team sat down, they all sent looks of weariness to Yumiko.

"Okay, is everyone listening?" Nods. "Alright. Thank you…"

"So, the reason why I moved to Japan was because of _Neko no Dorobo_, my special dissociative identity disorder_._ Because my eyes are different, they left me alone. They knew how it worked, and immediately thought I was a creepy stalker, because I can see anyone's information whenever I wanted to. I just had to look at you, or think of you or your full name, picture your appearance, and I can unlock your information, _but only if I wanted_. All that information is up to date, with the person's history. I was immediately shut out from everybody else. I suffered that and ignored that, deciding to just live normally, without friends, just like a lonesome nerd. But I never used it, unless I absolutely needed it. I'm not a creepy stalker." Yumiko explained, looking at the sky.

Yumiko changed her position, and lay down, before continuing, "I had no friends until three people came along. They moved to America from England, being triplets. Two boys and one girl. Their names were Reese, the oldest, Jacob, the middle, and Kona, the youngest. They had never heard of it, ignoring the rumors of my so called, 'accursed' eye, and continued to be my friends. They didn't believe in the power my ability held, and I was grateful for that. I hadn't used it because of them. They just thought that my eyes were weird. That was until the triplets and I were out late."

Kagami, who had already learned of this, clenched his fists tightly, letting them turn white. Everyone gazed at him, silently asking if he was okay, he nodded. Hyuga dared to ask, "What happened that night?"

"We got robbed of petty things from five people," Yumiko paused, waiting for reactions. Kagami looked murderous, so Yumiko continued, "three were men, two were women, who when under the name of Fling Quintet - silly name, I know- who were infamous for not just thievery but also raping young men and women. That's when it was necessary to actually use my eyes. I threatened them with their own information, threatening them that I'll tell the authorities what their real names were, letting them go without a scratch unless they gave our more valuable things back and let us free without any injury. Kona, who the men had originally gone after, saw me as an enemy, thinking that I'd use her information against her, like I had done with the Quintet. Jacob and Reese, going by instinct rather than thought and heart, distanced their family away from me, and started to believe the rumors. So, being used to being pushed away, I thought nothing of it, and moved here…I guess. No more sad time, though! Be happy! What's past is past, what's future is unknown, just live in the present!" Yumiko smiled nervously, internally beating herself up.

'_How could you have told them…in such an open space? Anyone could have heard! Stupid Yumiko! Let me do the talking!' _Fumiko scolded in Yumiko's head. Yumiko winced, pouting, muttering Fumiko's name.

'_Fumiko, I do not think that you will be the best sight to Yumiko's friends' eyes, knowing that they'll see you, and will be meeting your bloodthirsty personality. I think they'd most likely listen to Yumiko, and not you, Fumiko.'_ Kumiko whispered, gazing blankly at the purple eyed girl. Fumiko glared at the usually mute girl.

Outside of her head, Yumiko just pouted more, "Fumiko, Kumiko, please stop fighting. It's not pretty."

"Is she talking to her other personalities?" Tsuchida asked, raising his hand. Kagami nodded, petting his twin.

"This is why I don't like her talking to other people. They'll eventually find out, and immediately cast her away. Yumiko was just her normal self, until the last year of primary school, our sixth grade. The bullying never stopped, and she was lonely. I was always out, playing basketball with Himuro Tatsuya and the other guys. So, being the little angel she is, she chose to not call me, trying to be independent, and talked to herself. She divided herself into three people, Fumiko, Kumiko, and the original, Yumiko. The angry side, where she fought back the urge to punch the bullies, and hurt them, was Fumiko, Yumiko had decided. Fumiko was in charge of fighting, and the information gathering. The more silent, sad side of Yumiko was Kumiko. Kumiko is similar to Kuroko, small, and unnoticed presence. She was the side that sadly agreed to everyone's taunting, that she was weak, useless, and a freak. She studies everyone's body postures and gestures. She also hides all emotion from everybody else, deciding that Yumiko and Fumiko were the best at conveying emotions. Together, all three, Yumi, Fumi and Kumi, would gather all the information and the posture readings together, helping Yumiko get to know others. Both Fumi and Kumi don't mean ill, they just want to protect Yumiko. As her older brother, I will accept all three sides of her. I love my imouto!" Kagami declared, hugging the spaced out girl. Yumiko came back from her thoughts and grinned widely, hugging Kagami back.

"Aww, nii-chan! You're so sweet!"

"E-eh?! N-no! I didn't say anything! Get off me, woman!"

"Such a tsundere!"

**Translations (according to Google Translate)**

**Isoide: Hurry up**

**Asobou: Let's play**

**This one…I think I wrote lazily on this chapter. Ugh. I'm so disappointed in myself. I'll go cry in the corner. *points to corner* I've got it all set up. Couch, blanket, although it is the middle of summer, and cookies, all waiting for me.**

**So, again, if you liked it, please review! If you liked it, but don't feel like reviewing, that's okay, too! If you hated it, go on and say that it's stinky! If you think that I need to go check myself into a mental institute, go tell me! I'm okay with that!**

**I know that I made mistakes here, somewhere, so, constructive criticism is encouraged. But not flames. If you flame me, I'll find you. Somehow. You won't know how, but I'll find you, and eat all of your food, leaving you to starve…**

**Just kidding. I won't eat your food. I'll just cry in the corner and starve myself. I'll beat myself up mentally, if you flame me. I'll be like Death the Kid (Soul Eater, if you don't know…) and call myself worthless, and say 'I deserve to die!' or something like that. :D**

**Hehe! Love you, nya~**


End file.
